Strawberry Fields Forever
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: It must all be a dream, for where else could she breathe when she was drowning? Draco/OC as well as all other rightful pairings. Lies, lust, and betrayal; it's gonna be one hell of a year.


_Hey there everyone, i'm here writing for Harry Potter, something i've never done before. I really hope you enjoy this concept, because i had tons of fun coming up with it. Please, let me know what you think, any suggestions, ect. And if anyone could help me out, that would be super! By the way, this is a Draco/OC story, but it won't be entirely consumed with their relationship. This takes place at the beginning of HBP, but at the same time it will not follow the book entirely. I'm using it as more of a guideline with a similar ending(:_

_Disclaimer: I own nadda, wahh me!_

* * *

><p><em>Picture yourself on a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes.<br>- Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_

Dark winding staircases, encased in darkness and frozen in a state of abject dejection continued out beyond her eyes. The eerie quiet clung to the air like a disease, causing a shudder to rip through her small frame. Nothing moved, the air stale and thick. The walls were barren, void of the lively canvasses that littered the walls in the more populated areas of the castle. She too stood inhumanly still, her chest barely releasing breath as her heart seemed to be ready to burst from its confines.

It wasn't abnormal for her to have these visions, these startling images that put her in a place and time that was not her own. She knew it wasn't real, at least not real in the sense of affecting her, but the feelings, the thoughts, they affected her all the same.

Suddenly, she was thrust forward, but her legs weren't moving, in this dream world or out. She almost seemed to be flying, yet remained in her upright position as the walls sped by her. She could hear deep cackling coming from the end of this dank hall, yet no ghostly outlines could be seen by her eye.

She waited, writhing in mental anguish as she continued to be propelled forward, towards a destination unknown. She had learned by now to just go with it, let the visions run themselves because this was not her story. This was not her life. She wasn't this person. She would be okay.

She always had to remind herself of this.

The stiffness in the air now seemed to become more oppressive, crushing her lungs, air coming in short burst. The laughing was louder now, deafening even. This was the end, it had to be. A piercing noise, unrecognizable by nature split through her ears, her eyes clamming shut just as bright light filtered through the scene in front of her.

But before she could come to the end of this terrifying tale, her reality slowly reappeared.

As her eyes shot open, her body jolting forward, and her prominent blond curls falling wildly across her face, she had to take a few, rather large, breaths. Steadying herself, placing herself back in the reality that was her own. Outside the windows, the scenery of the landscape continued to pass her by, the train continuing its journey as though she was just another person waking up from a nap, as though she wasn't there at all. Across from her, Hermione Granger sat peacefully, reading a book much to large for her liking, seemingly oblivious the scene displayed in front of her.

But Prudence knew better than to feel hurt.

Instead, she gathered herself together, calming herself down as she caught the compartment door open and close, in sliding Ginny Weasley, along with her brother Ron, and their friend Harry Potter. She offered them a small smile in response as her eyes slid back towards the window, suddenly engrossed in the passing greens and early autumn oranges.

Conversations continued on without her, and she felt content. She always preferred to listen, absorb, and analyze. It's just the way her mind worked. She was always the quiet one, borderline antisocial. And her friends respected that.

What she lacked in social skills, she made up for with her vibrancy and biting tongue.

Thee train carried on as her thoughts wandered, the chatter flourishing throughout their tiny compartment floating away along with it, taking her to places of wispy clouds and hazy memories long forgotten.

This was the beginning of their 6th year, and she couldn't contain her excitement, though on the outside she was sure it seemed quite the opposite.

Her summer was spent traveling the continent, but the world held no interest for her, the lazy strolls and the tempting foods only satisfying her desire to explore and fly for brief moments. She always felt she learned more at Hogwarts anyway.

Currently, the fearsome four sat eating in the great hall, the sorting hat having finally finished placing the new first years. Talks remained light, no one quite ready to delve into subjects too serious, too gruesome.

No, tonight those topics were taboo, for this is all the normalcy their lives were allowed.

" I can't wait for classes to start!" Hermione chirped, the glee blatantly plastered across her face. The group laughed, of course this is what brought excitement to the brainy brunette. Prudence would probably never admit it aloud, but excitement for the new year bubbled deep within her stomach as well, though maybe not to the degree that it plagued her friend.

" I'm just happy to be away from my bloody parents." Ron concluded, his voice deadpan. And that's what made the situation so funny, causing the group to erupt into even more laughter.

" Oh shut it Ron, you're parents aren't bad at all!" Prudence's voice was cut in pieces by her giggles, her point becoming deluded in it's sincerity.

" Yeah, say that after you've lived with 'em."

The festivities coming to an end much to soon, everybody began filing out and up to their proper houses. Ron and Harry bickered away, something about who could eat the most Berttie's Botts before vomiting, while Hermione and Prudence chuckled over their foolishness, getting into girl topics of their own. They just began a discussion of their favorite muggle books, both being raised in the muggle world.

" I must say I'm a sap for Huckleberry Finn." Prudence confessed sheepishly, finding the book fascinatingly complex, the controversies only making the book more appealing. Hermione nodded in agreement rapidly, pushing her hair back from her face as she replied with her own favorite.

" One of my favorites would have to be the Scarlett Letter. I just love the way Hester Prynne evolves, how she transforms into her own woman." She gushed. Prudence smiled.

" I guess we've both got an obsession with American classics."

Content laughter ensued.

This was one of the reasons Prudence and Hermione had become so close, both being each others best friend. Prudence was orphaned as a child, but was taken in quickly by a loving muggle family. It wasn't until she received the letter that they even knew she had any powers, she herself had been in disbelief until this time, even for some time after. It was impossible that this could happen, especially to her.

She was just Prudence Bennett; a small town girl with realistic, some might say boring, goals and aspirations. And now she was a wizard, a member of the golden quartet.

As they reached the staircase, the four walking in an almost strategically place line, they were intercepted by another group of almost the same size, but with a darker mannerism that left everyone feeling affronted and irrationally irritated.

Pansy Parkinson, her nose upturned pushed past the two girls, clinging onto the black clad arm of the Slytherin Prince.

" Watch where you're going." She seethed, glaring daggers at the group as she, followed swiftly by the rest of their goons, continued up the stairs. Not even bothering with a response, the four rolled their eyes in mutual exasperation. By now, they were used to the childish behavior of this band of Slytherin fools.

But what was by far the most striking was the fact that the Blonde haired, steely eyed boy kept his mouth shut, his face set in a grim expression.

Prudence didn't know it yet, but that expression would soon become engrained in her mind for good.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you all think? Do you like it, is it interesting? I really hope it is, but i would really appreciate some feedback if you don't mind. I really want to know if i should continue, or if this is worth it. Thank you for reading, and i hope it was to your liking!<em>


End file.
